


“It’s my other arm that’s broken, Hap. I can still use this one.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Broken Bones, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Nurturing Happy, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Can you do a mini imagine with Happy where his old lady gets hurt like breaks her leg or arm or something and it makes him 100 times more protective than usual"





	“It’s my other arm that’s broken, Hap. I can still use this one.”

“What are you doing?! Put that down!” 

You rolled your eyes and continued to pick up the gallon of milk, putting it in the fridge. 

“It’s my other arm that’s broken Hap. I can still use this one.” 

“But you shouldn’t. Gimme.” 

He snatched the bottle of Juice that you’d just grabbed from your hand and pushed you towards the living room. 

“Go relax.” 

“Happy come on, I can-” 

“Now woman.”

With a huff, you stalked off towards the couch and sat down, watching him put the groceries away. It was quiet for a minute before he began chastising you again. 

“What were you even doing out shopping by yourself anyways? I told you not to go out without a Prospect. You could hurt your arm.” 

Looking down at your cast, you laughed. 

“Happy I’m not gonna hurt myself and I’m not doing anything with that arm. Both of them aren’t broken, I can still use my other one. Plus the cast will be off soon, it’s probably already healed. Stop freaking out.”

He grumbled something under his breath as he put the last of the groceries away and then turned towards you, walking over towards the couch to sit with you. His face still seemed annoyed but he patted his thigh none the less and you smiled, crawling into his lap and wrapping your arms around his neck. He reached up though and grabbed your bad arm, pulling it away. 

“Keep that one still.” 

“Oh come on. You can’t be serious.” 

“I ain’t letting you get hurt again.” 

The look in his eyes had you nodding obediently and leaning against him again, leaving your bad arm down. 

“I love you too.”

“I didn’t say that.” 

“But I know that’s what you mean.”

Happy didn’t say I love you often even with you being his Old Lady but you knew he did. It was in the way he cared for you, the way he told you what to do sometimes. They way he’d get mad when you answered his calls and he found out you were driving. The way he always wanted you in the clubhouse for lockdown as soon as something seemed off or had practically moved into your place for 2 weeks when the break-ins were happening around Charming. He was always protective but since your little accident, he’d gone into overdrive and treated you like you were made of glass. He’d even offered to feed you when it was time for dinner and you’d picked up your fork with the bad arm. You knew he loved you.

He said nothing after that and that was fine with you. You had your dynamic and it worked for the two of you. So with a smile, you lifted your head up off of his shoulder and looked at him. 

“Wanna help me take a bath? Ya know since I can’t use my arms.” 

His smirk was wide and he nodded before he stood up with you, leading you to the bathroom. 

“Let’s go little girl.”


End file.
